The Justice Games
by tvip11
Summary: "Hello, everyone! Happy Justice Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I hold my breath as she begins to walk toward the large glass bowls. Gar grips my hand tighter. There's at least 70 slips in there. But are the odds in our favor? Are they really? (Hunger Games AU) (RobRae/Slight BBRae)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's some info you'll need while reading this! I'm using their civilian names, not their superhero names. And on that note, Raven is called Raven because that's what she prefers. Also, no one has powers in this AU, everybody is normal. I felt it wouldn't be fair if, for example, Raven was using her powers against Roy (Speedy), who has a limited supply of arrows. Anyway, that's it! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter 1**

Garfield pulls a rabbit out of one of his traps and smiles. "Finally, a big boy." He holds it by it's ears, examining it. It was fat and it had a nice amount of fur on it. I could make ear muffs out of it if Gar let me.

"You want it, Rae?"

I shake my head. "You need to eat it."

"Why?"

I look at Garfield. He's so thin and frail. And yet, he comes out here and hunts everyday like it's nothing. "Eat it."

"Come on, Rae. When's the last time Melvin had rabbit stew?"

_Never _I want to say, but I don't. "Eat it."

I ignore his protests and pick more watercress. This was Timmy's favorite thing to eat besides cookies. I like use it as a garnish for all the meals we eat. We don't grow a lot in the neighborhood, so I come out into the woods with Gar to pick it, along with any other plants I like to eat.

My favorite plants to have are violets. Their bright color adds life to everything I make, not to mention they taste delicious.

I can hear Gar wading through pond, most likely to get his fish from the trap. I think about how we first met, him almost shooting me in the arm with an arrow.

I was picking plants because Melvin had a cold and wanted tea. I got pine, because Melvin likes the bitter taste. I had turned to leave when an arrow whizzed right past me, grazing my arm. He apologized a moment later when he realized I wasn't trying to steal anything from his traps. He gave me a rabbit as a gift.

After that, we always ran into each other, trading plants for animals, making small talk. Soon we became close, sitting together at school and hanging out. Gar is the only friend I have.

He's walking out of the pond, shivering, when we hear the bell from the church chime.

_Dong._

_Dong._

_Dong._

We look at each other. It's eight. That means four more hours until the Reaping.

"We can't stay here forever," whispers Gar as he gathers his weapons and hides them in a tree.

I nod in agreement. I place the watercress into a bag and give the rest to Gar. He takes them without protesting for once.

We slip under the loose part of the fence that they put around Province 7. They said it's to keep out animals but we all know it's to keep us in. To keep us from running away. They wouldn't like it if we left our Province for a bigger, better one.

Province 7 is the smallest Province there is.

Province 7 has no real use, we're just here to take up space. Sometimes we export out herbs that Province 13 can't grow, but that's about it. That means we get the least amount of funding and the least amount of attention from the Capitol. If they would pay attention they'd see all of us practically starving to death and send some extra food or cloth. But then again, the Capitol is heartless, they'd probably laugh at us.

Gar walks me home, and gives me a hug before leaving. "They're not gonna take her. I promise," he whispers before turning away.

I walk into the house, and find Melvin already up, making breakfast herself.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Making breakfast," she says as she cracks another egg into the pan.

"_I_ was going to make breakfast," I say as I drop my stuff on the floor.

She shrugs. "You need to take a bath," she says, trying to change the subject. "You smell like Garfield."

I pull my shirt to my nose and sniff. I do smell like him. Like musk and pond water and oak trees.

I walk into the bathroom and grab the pot that we heat water in.

I fill it up and then take it to the fireplace to warm it.

It takes almost a half hour to even get warm, but once I slip into it, I am grateful.

I submerge myself in it, letting the water reach my chin. I sit there and think about the Reaping.

It started thirty four years ago, just months after the rebellion. The rebellion is something I know little about, apart from the fact that it last for three months and half a million died. The Capitol was angry and so they decided to get back at us, by sending the children of the rebels to fight to the death. This was to show the rebels that in the end, the Capitol always wins.

It wouldn't be so bad if they hadn't started giving out tesserae in exchange for adding your name into the drawing a few more times. A tesserae gives you a meager supply of fruit and cloth for the year. Gar has been doing it since he was thirteen. I've been doing since I was fifteen.

I then think about the kids. About what they're going to do if I get picked. I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to send them to live with Gar and his mother and leave my little bit of money to Melvin. I told Garfield sell all of my things for money and bury me with my mothers ruby necklace.

But there is a chance that Melvin could get picked, but I highly doubt it. This was her first time, so she only had one slip compared to Garfield's twenty.

I get out of the bath once the water turns cold and dry myself off.

I walk into my room and slip on my dress for the Reaping.

It's white with a dark red ribbon around it. The sleeves are long and the neckline is a v cut but not too deep.

I walk into Timmy and Teether's room, and they're still asleep.

I shake Timmy awake. "Wake up," I whisper. He mumbles into the sheets and rolls over toward me, "Five more minutes."

"Now," I say.

He groans and slides off the bed. "Fine," he says and walks into the bathroom to wash up.

I picked up Teether and held him close, listening to him breathe. He was so small and so fragile, I don't think the Capitol could throw something so small into the games.

But in reality, I know they would without a second thought.

He squirms awake in my arms and yawns. He looks at me with his big blue eyes and smiles. He points toward the window behind me. "Sun," he says.

"Yes, sun," I reply.

I plant a kiss on his head and take him into the kitchen so he can eat.

Melvin has finished making breakfast: Eggs and ham. She was now setting the table. She placed daisies around it, just like I would. Timmy came out of the bathroom and sat down next to me.

We ate and I fed Teether some of my breakfast.

"Which dress am I supposed wear?" asks Melvin.

"The light blue one," I say.

"Will you braid my hair?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," she says in a soft voice.

We finish eating, and then Melvin goes into the room to get ready.

I wash Timmy and Teether and get them dressed. I braid Melvin's hair and put a bow on the end.

The church bell chimes again. Letting us know we have two more hours to go. I grab Timmy's hand and carry Teether as we all walk to Garfield's house. We always walk to the Reaping together.

Marie opens the door and greets us. She gives me a sympathetic look. She knows. We all know. The odds are not in my favor.

"Garfield will be ready in a minute," she says before walking into the kitchen.

Timmy begins walking around the house, investigating like a five year old would.

Garfield came out a few minutes later, in his button down shirt and his good shoes. His hair is combed to the side and he looks clean but he still smells like the woods.

"Hey, Rae. Hey, Mel," he says. He bends down and kisses Teether on the forehead like he always does. "Where's Timmy?" he asks.

Timmy popped out from underneath the chair, dust in his hair. "Hi."

"Hey, Timmy. What are you doing under there?"

Timmy holds out his hand. "I found a pearl."

Gar plucks it out of his hand. "Huh, I wonder where it came from…"

"Can we sell it for candy?" asks Timmy excitedly.

"Sure. After the Reaping," says Gar.

Marie comes back out with tea and we all drink and chat, trying to enjoy the last moments we had together.

The church bell chimes again and we're off.

We're silent as we make our way to the town square. Melvin grips onto my dress as we walk.

Once we get there, we go our separate ways. Melvin goes to the section for twelve year olds while Gar and I go to the section for seventeen year olds. Gar and I stand side by side. I look around. Guards are all around us, the faces covered by masks. The screen comes to life and plays the anthem just as the mayor walks on stage.

Our mayor does the typical speech about the reason why the games were started and how it is an 'honor' to be picked. While he talks Gar grabs my hand. I don't let go.

I look up and see our lone victor, Rita Farr, standing on the stage. She dressed in a drab gray pants suit. She doesn't look down at the crowd, she just looks ahead at nothing, her expression unreadable. She won ten years ago, but I heard she doesn't tell how.

After the mayor finishes Minerva comes up stage in her typical happy-go-lucky manner. She's wearing a hot pink dress this year and ridiculously high heels. I wonder how she doesn't fall and break her neck.

She smiles and waves at the crowd. "Hello, everyone! Happy Justice Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I hold my breath as she begins to walk toward the large glass bowls. Gar grips my hand tighter. There's at least 70 slips in there. But are the odds in our favor? Are they really?

Minerva's shrill voice rings out as she calls out the name. "The male tribute for Province 7 is Garfield Logan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews that you left on my story! This chapter is long and there's a lot of stuff happening, so if you get confused don't be afraid to message me. Enjoy!**

**Song Insp: _Ribs_ by Lorde and _Pound Cake_ by Drake**

I remember when Gar taught me how to climb trees. It was spring and the sun was bright in the sky. I was thirteen and so was he.

He gave me a boost and told me to grab onto the the closest branch. I got the hang of it pretty quickly, and climbed all the way to the top.

The view was breathtaking. The sky seemed so close and our Province looked so far away. I would've flown away if I could.

Once it started to get dark, Gar told me to climb down. Guess I wasn't as good as I thought, because soon after I found myself slipping.

Branches were hitting me, leaving cuts everywhere. I remember I'd twisted my my ankle and I had a huge gash on my back. But somehow, in all that craziness, Gar caught me. He always catches me.

But right now, we were both falling and there was no one to catch us.

"Come on up please!" says Minerva. Gar lets go off my hand and I feel lost. Why? Why? Why? Why did it have to be him?

He walks up with a straight face. I can't tell if he was angry or scared or upset. He looks so emotionless, so blank.

I start to shake. I'm worried. For not only his safety, but also mine. The odds were not in his favor, so why would they be in mine?

"Ah, wonderful!" says Minerva and she begins to ask him a few questions. About his family, his life, as if they aren't going to make him throw it away in this thing they call a game. She then asks for volunteers, but of course, no one does. No one want would to go to the Games.

I begin to look in the crowd for his mother, but I can't find her. I wonder what she's thinking. I wonder what Melvin's thinking, seeing someone who's treated her like family being thrown into the games.

"And now, for our female tribute!" says Minerva as she slips her hand into the other bowl. I hold breath, waiting to hear the name of the girl who will die.

"Melvin Taylor is our female tribute for Province 7!"

The crowd goes silent. I grow pale. _Melvin. Melvin. Melvin._ How? She only has one slip. There are at least 50 eligible girls in Province 7. How could she get picked?

I clutch my stomach. I want to stop her and take her home, wrap her in my arms and tell her she's safe. But I'm afraid if I move, I'll throw up.

I look at Garfield. His expression has changed. His eyes are wide, burning with anger. His mouth hangs open a bit, as if he wants to say something. Could Garfield kill someone who's practically his baby sister? Or would he die in the arena for her?

I've seen it too many times before, the eldest tribute trying to protect the youngest. They always died in the end.

I watch as Melvin walks toward the stage, her blue eyes wet with tears. Her ribbon has fallen out of her hair, lost somewhere in the crowd.

They can't send her into the games; she's too weak, too small. She'll die.

Minerva asks for volunteers with a hint of enthusiasm. I guess even a person from the Capitol can't stand to see someone so small die.

No one volunteers and I start to panic.

_They're going to send Melvin into the games. _No they're not. _They are._ They won't.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Because I'm going.

Melvin looks at me in shock as I make my way up to the stage. "No! Don't go!" she shouts as the guards pull her back.

I try my best to ignore her as I walk up the steps, hoping that she'll understand. Gar looks at me, his jaw tight.

Minerva smiles. "How...wonderful! What's your name?"

"Raven," I say. Garfield turns away, looking at nothing. I hope he's still angry at me when we go into the arena. He'll be able to kill me easily then.

"Such a beautiful name," Minerva says, sensing the tension between us.

The mayor comes up and does the closing speech, wishing us good luck in the games.

But we all know luck isn't going to help us.

* * *

><p>I've been inside the tribunal building twice before. The first time was when my mother first adopted the kids. The building was new at the time, the smell of fresh paint was still in the air. We stayed here for hours, and I was grateful when we left.<p>

The second time was when my mother died. The ceremony was bittersweet and short. Only Gar and his mother came. The mayor gave us a year's supply of food and cloth for our loss.

The waiting room is a familiar sight. The chairs are a striking white while the walls are a deep blue. Silk curtains dances around the room and the open windows allowed the sunlight to pour in. Expensive paintings covered the walls and exotic food is laid out for me to eat, but the thought of eating makes me sick.

In the next hour, I'll be on a train going to the Capitol. By the end of the month, I'll be dead.

A few minutes pass and I get my first visitor, Garfield's mother.

"Where are the kids?" I immediately ask. I wanted to see them before I go.

"They're coming in next. I wanted to speak to you alone," says Maria.

She pulls me closer and speaks in a low voice. "You know Garfield is going to do anything to keep you alive, right?"

I shake my head. "You know that once we get in that arena that's going to change-"

"You and I both know how stubborn Garfield is," she says with a smirk. "I want you two to try and look out for each other. If it comes down to the two of you, I won't be upset if one of you doesn't come home," she says, her voice cracking on the last part. She knows that will Garfield be the one that won't be coming home. We both did. That's what made it hurt.

She hugs me tightly and kisses my hair, just like my mother would. "Stay safe," she says.

"Please, Maria, don't let them watch the Games," I tell her. I don't want them to see me die."

She makes a face, but nods."Alright," she says before leaving.

My next visitors are the kids. Melvin wastes no time running into my arms. She sobs into my chest as rock her back and forth. Timmy and Teether sit next to us quietly.

"Raven, please don't go," she sobs.

"You know I have to Melvin," I say.

Timmy pokes my thigh. "Are you leaving?" He asks. I realize that he doesn't understand the Games and won't understand when I don't return home.

I give him a kiss. "Yes, I am. I'm leaving for a long time and I might not come back."

He cocks his head to the side. "Why?"

I sigh. "I'm...going to help in the Capitol for something very important," I tell him. I'm too afraid to tell him the truth.

He smiles. "Really? The Capitol?!" I nod.

"Send me back a toy!" he says happily. I smile. I hope I do live, just for his sake.

Teether squirms next to me, his arms reaching out toward me. I hold him in my lap for awhile. He's so small and precious, they all were, really.

In all this craziness, the kids make me feel calm.

The guards knock on the door, letting us know that we need to say our goodbyes.

"Raven," says Melvin, "Take this."

She opens her hands and shows me my ruby necklace.

I thought I left it at home, sitting on my dresser. I give her a look. "Melvin, how did you-?"

"I took it," she admits, "I got scared. I had a feeling that I would be chosen, so I wanted to take something with me that would remind me of home. But you need it more than me."

She places it in my hands. "Take it. The Elite won't deny it because it can barely do any damage."

I began to wonder how she knows all this, but before I can question her the guards come in and take them away. Teether begins to whimper, not used to the tight grip of the guard.

"Melvin, I love you. I love all of you!" I say as they're escorted out of the room and taken from me forever.

* * *

><p>Minerva comes in a few minutes later to take us to the train station. Garfield refuses to look at me.<p>

Cameras are flashing at us, practically blinding me. I almost trip, but Garfield catches me.

Once we're on, Minerva takes us on a tour of the train. She shows us our private cars, the dining car, and everything else.

"Now remember, the control room is prohibited," she says as her heels click against the metallic floor.

She leads us back into the main car, where the television is. Rita is sitting on the couch, Rita is sitting on the couch, a drink in hand. Her red hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She's changed out of her pants suit and put on a simple green tunic and pants. She looks at us and turns back to the window.

"Rita, if you're going to be so... somber, please go into your own private car," Minerva commands as she sits in the armchair across from her.

Rita only shrugs in response.

Minerva frowns, distorting her wild make up. "Dinner will be ready in an hour," says Minerva, "You're free to do as you please until then."

I try to grab Gar by the arm but he walks away faster than I can move. He slams the car door shut, leaving me in awe.

"Someone's cranky," Minerva comments blandly as she flips through her magazine. I huff and go after him, running from car to car. I find him in his private room, sitting on the bed. I sit down next to him.

"Garfield, we need to talk," I say.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm gonna die and you're getting out of there alive."

I grimace at the thought of his body being torn apart by other tributes. I don't want Garfield to die like that. "No, you're not. We're staying alive together."

"And if it comes down to the two of us?"

I shake my head. I don't want to think about that. "We'll deal with that when it happens," I say.

He looks at me and sighs. "Fine."

We sit there is silence for a moment, just listening to sound of the train moving. "Are you angry at me?" I ask.

He grabs my hand and holds it for awhile. I've never seen Gar so quiet before. He closes his eyes and kisses the back of my hand. "No," he finally says, "I'm just scared for you."

* * *

><p>We come up with a basic game plan by the time dinner is ready. When we walk into the dining car together, Rita gives us a look. "Nothing happened," I say too quickly.<p>

She shrugs and takes a sip of her wine.

We've both changed into matching outfits, a black shirt and pants. My necklace is around my neck, the gem shining in the light.

Servants in white are placing dishes onto the table, moving quickly and fluidly. Gar and I sit down next to each other.

The first course is a salad that I would be able to replicate at home. It's sprinkled with too much parsley, which could've easily been replaced with basil or lemongrass . I make a face in disgust while eat.

The main course comes out and my mouth begins to water. The meat smells so good and the mashed potatoes look so rich that Gar and I ate it all before Minerva could take a single bite.

When dessert comes, Minerva begins to talk about the Reapings in the other Provinces. The memory of Melvin crying as she walks up to the stage runs through my mind. I suddenly don't want to eat anymore.

"I wonder who was chosen," says Minerva.

Rita speaks for the first time. "You better hope Diana isn't mentoring this year," she says.

"Diana?" asks Gar, "Who's that?"

"She's an amazing mentor for Province 2. You're sure as dead if she's mentoring this year," says Minerva.

I think about last year's games, how the girl from Province 2 ripped out her partners throat with her bare hands. I shudder.

"At least Koma isn't in it this year," says Rita.

Minerva nods in agreement, her wild black curls bouncing with her.

We finish our meal and then we move into the car with a bar. Gar orders a drink. I give him a look. "What? I might as well try it before I die," he says.

Minerva and Rita sit on the sectional, watching the blank screen of the TV.

"Why are you guys looking at?" I ask.

"The replay of the Reapings should be on about now," says Minerva.

Right after she finished her sentence, the TV flickered on and the anthem played.

The President appears on the screen, his face obscured by the shadows. "I would like to thank everyone for their participation in the games," he says in a low, cold voice. The sound of it makes me go pale. "And to our tributes, I wish you the best of luck. May the odds ever be in your favor." The TV flickers again, and the Reapings begin to play.

Only a few people stand out. A pretty, Indian girl from Province 13 with a wicked smile. A small, blonde girl with big brown eyes from Province 5. A brother and sister duo from Province 11. The pain and sadness in their eyes will forever be engraved in my memory. A boy with dark skin and a metal arm from Province 3. He looks fearless and even nods at his fellow tribute when she walks up. A small boy from Province 10. A beautiful girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes from Province 2. But who really catches my eye is her fellow male tribute. He's stunning, to say the least. His blue eyes are like ice when he hears his name called. His black hair is slicked back and his clothing looks so expensive.

"A Wayne is picked again..." says Rita.

I raise a brow in her direction. _Again?_

Province 1 is saved for last like it is every year.

I expect to see Clark Kent, the president's usual stand in for the Reaping, but instead the President walks up on the stage and I finally see his face in the light.

He's handsome, with his high cheekbones and purple eyes, but his are a deep shade than mine, giving him an ominous look. He speaks again in a low voice. "Our Province 1 male tribute is Conner Kent."

Garfield and I look at each other. _Conner Kent?_ I never realized that Clark Kent had a son. I feel a bit of pity for him now, knowing that he'll also have to watch his son die in the games.

"Our female tribute for Province 1 is Koma Andr."

Rita's eyes go wide with fear. "Oh my god," she whispers.

Minerva gasps. "How did she-?!"

"Are they allowed to do that?" asks Gar.

I don't understand their panic until the cameras zoom in on her face. I notice her long dark hair and cat-like eyes. I notice how sharp her teeth and nails are. That's when I recognize her.

She was the girl who ripped out her partner's throat.

She was the one he decapitated a young boy.

She was an animal. She is a victor. And now she's back in the games again.

**A/N: Woohoo! Koma aka Blackfire is in this too! Sorry for her lame last name though. Also, Conner Kent is Superboy from Young Justice. I'm sure a good bit of you know that cause most of the Teen Titans fans have watched Young Justice but I just wanted to make sure. Also, I probably won't update in the next 2 weeks due to school. Sorry about that :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! I got really bad writers block over Thanksgiving break. I hope you guys forgive me! Please enjoy!**

The next morning Minerva wakes me up dressed in gaudy yellow and a blonde wig. "Wake up, dear. We're finally here," she says as she pulls apart the curtains.

I scream. Cameras flash as people try to get pictures of me in my pajamas. Do the people in the Capitol have no respect for privacy?!

"Well that's rude," says Minerva and closes the curtains as if nothing happened. "You need to shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon."

I nod and she leaves my room, her heels clicking behind her.

I take a hot shower and put on a purple shirt and black pants.

Gar and Rita are sitting at the table when I walk into the dining car. Minerva is fussing at one of the servants. "This is unacceptable. This egg should be poached, not sunny side up."

The servant mumbles an apology and takes her plate back. Minerva sits down and huffs. "It is so hard to find good help these days."

"Minerva those people are forced into serving us and the Capitol," says Rita as she sips her wine.

"Same thing," she says."Anyway, once you two leave this train, you'll be taken to meet your stylist."

"Who is it this year?" asks Rita.

"A woman named Pamela Isley. I heard she was good."

"Hopefully they won't look ridiculous this year," says Rita.

I think about last years tributes. They were dressed in skimpy black latex because the stylists had no idea what our district was used for. They barely got any sponsors.

Minerva sips her coffee and frowns. "They better look amazing. Do you know how hard it is to get sponsors when your tributes look like they're supposed to be in a BDSM porno?"

Garfield laughed. That was the first time I'd heard him laugh since the Reaping.

"Oh, you won't be laughing in about an hour," says Rita. "Not when your stylists get through with you."

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Selina gives me a pitiful look. "Honey, come on! I've been through worse!"

I give her a glare. They've been torturing me for hours. First they stripped me down, then they washed me in some gritty soap. Apparently it was to scrub off all the dirty on my body, but I swear it scrubbed off my skin, leaving me raw. Then they did something called a seaweed wrap, which was gross and smelled like sea water. They then did a cucumber face mask, which was the most pleasant thing so far. Now Harley and Selina are waxing off all of my hair, even in places I don't want them to see.

Harley put more wax on my leg and then placed a strip of cloth on it. "Raven, this is the last one, promise!"

I get a good grip on the arm of the chair and Harley rips it off. I bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming.

Selina and Harley maybe cruel, but they are both very beautiful.

Selina has her black hair in a pixie cut and her eyeliner is just as sharp as her nails. She doesn't talk very much, but when she does she bites. I also noticed that she has an affinity for cats. She talks about them a lot and is even wearing a diamond necklace with a cat shaped crystal.

Harley is pale with black stained lips. Half of her hair is red and the other half is white. She's wearing an outfit similar a harlequin. The wild patterns on her clothing are just as wild as her personality. She doesn't seem like she has much (or any) sanity left. But then again, all the people in the Capitol are insane.

They begin working on my nails, shaping them in any way they like. Harley does my hands and Selina does my feet. They complain about my nails, fussing at me for biting them. "You need to get outta that habit before the games," Harley says."Imagine! Our little tribute bitin' her nails, scared to death!" Harley and Selina laugh.

"Thanks for your faith in me," I retort.

Selina smiles. "Oh come on. We're just having a bit of fun!"

Once they're done, they leave the room, commenting about their work. I slip on a robe to cover myself and lean back in my chair. This whole process was physically and emotionally draining. It only made me realize that I'm nothing more than a doll for the Capitol to dress up and throw in the arena.

The doors opened and a woman walked in. I then realize that she's my stylist.

She's beautiful, stunning really. Her red hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes are a striking green. She wears plain clothes, surprisingly, just a sweater and pants. She doesn't look like she belongs in the Capitol.

"Raven, strange name," she says as she sits in the chair in front of me.

"Pamela is strange too," I say.

Her red lips curl into a smile. "Alright, little birdie. I think I like you."

She reaches for the telephone, something that only the Mayor could afford in Province 7. "You want some lunch?" she asks.

I nod. I've been starving for hours now. Selina said I couldn't eat any food while I was being fixed up, even though she was eating right in front of me.

Pamela calls in a servant and orders food for us. A group of servants come back a little while later with our food.

Chocolate cake with juicy strawberries drizzled with caramel. Bread freshly made. Vegetables that looked as if they came straight from the garden. Meat so big you'd think it was a human. Is this how the Capitol eats everyday?

Pamela begins to dig into the cake. I take a piece of bread.

"Let's get to business. Your costume for the opening ceremony," says Pamela.

"Minerva wanted me to tell you no spandex or latex," I say.

Pamela laughs. "I remember that disaster. That's why I decided to quit my job and become a stylist."

"What were you before?" I ask.

"Botanist."

"Botanist?"

"The study of plants. I've been to your Province a lot. Been to Province 13 too."

My interest peaks at hearing about another Province. I know a little bit about 13, but not very much. "What's it like in Province 13?" I ask.

"It's huge, but they only grow basic staple crops. Nothing like what you guys grow. It's worse than your Province. It's overrun with crime there. I'm surprised they haven't revolted."

I think about the past revolt and wonder what it would be like to live through that. Province 14 and 15 were bombed, leaving nothing behind. I don't know what happened to Province 16. It's said to exist, but I don't believe that. It's sad to admit, but how could anybody survive without the Capitol?

"So, your costume should reflect your Province, right? What's something special about your Province?" she asks.

I think for a minute. There isn't anything really special about our Province. We don't provide new technology like Province 3 or create new transportation like Province 3. "I don't know."

"Come on," she says as she goes for another slice of cake. "There's got to be something that you like about your Provence."

"Well, there is this one story..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I'm standing on the chariot with Pamela fretting over my outfit. She adjusts the crown of acacia on my head. My dress is covered in withered rain lilies, primrose and moonflowers. Just like the woman wore in the story.<p>

"And what's supposed to happen again?" I ask.

"Once you get into the sunlight, the flowers will bloom, just like in the story you told me," says Pamela.

I nod. I don't understand how it'll exactly work, but I trust her.

I look around. The other tributes are standing on their chariots, enduring their stylists last minute changes.

I look over at the girl from Province 2. She looks absolutely stunning. Her hair has been pinned back with a gold clip. The makeup around her eyes make it look like she's crying tears of gold. Her dress is long and flowing, like a cape. The color is a brilliant gold that's almost blinding. She looks like the sun.

Her partner stands next to her, his face hard. He's dressed in a bold blue color, like the night sky. There are little pieces of silver pinned to his outfit that look like stars.

They must be night and day.

Gar shows up a few minutes after Pamela finishes straightening my outfit. He's dressed in a simple suit covered in asphodel and peony. "Isn't this..." he begins. "This is from the story. That one your mother used to tell."

I nod. He smiles at me softly. "Your mother would've loved to see you," he whispers in my ear.

His words give me a bit of confidence. I smile. "Thank you."

Minerva then appears, this time in a whole new outfit: a red dress and a white wig. She smiles at us. "My tributes look so amazing." She begins to praise Pamela and her work.

I can hear the music beginning to play and the first chariot pulls out. I quickly grab Gars hand.

Minerva shouts encouragement at us as our chariot pulls off. "Make Province 7 proud!" she shouts.

Once we pull out into the sunlight, the flowers bloom. The bright colors and drifting petals stun the crowd and they begin to shout Province 7.

We've obviously caught announcers attention because they begin to talk about our outfits.

"Well would you look at that!" says Cassius, "Stunning, absolutely stunning!"

"Much better than their costumes from last year," Tullius comments, "Hello, Fashion Police? Yes, we'd like to drop the charges on Province 7. They are obviously the superior tributes this year."

"And it is all thanks to their stylist, Pamela Isley. Pamela, please take a bow!" says Cassius.

The screen switches from us to Pamela who standing up and bows. I feel happy that I'm helping her get so much praise.

"Ah," Cassius says as he catches a drifting petal from my dress, "Raven, is this a token of love for me? I love you too Raven!" He laughs and blows a kiss my way.

With all of the cheering and praise directed at us, I begin to feel bold. I blow a kiss back and wink. It drives them wild.

Our chariot circles the plaza once more and then we stop in front of the screen. It switches from Cassius babbling on about a girl named Jinx to the President sitting in his office. The cheers died down.

He's dressed in all white, and his hair is slicked back. He smiles, something unusual for him. "I would like to thank the tributes and their stylists for making this a wonderful opening ceremony. "

Gar grips my hand tighter. He must be feeling just as tense as I am. "I wish you all luck in the training center, and may the odds ever be in your favor." The screen flickers and the President disappears as the anthem is played. The crowd begins to cheer again.

As we make our way back to meet with our stylists, I get lost in my thoughts. His speech was certainly short but very precise. But then again, the President isn't known for his speech but for his fear that he can give you in one look.

Minerva quickly pulls us off the chariot, praising us for our behavior.

"Raven, the sponsors loved that kiss you sent Cassius," she says.

I blush. I expected to be scolded for doing something so daring, but Minerva is overjoyed about what I did. Maybe I should try being confident more often.

"Yeah, Rae. That was a pretty good move," says Gar.

With all these compliments I feel happier than ever. But I know in my heart, it'll all come crashing down soon.

**A/N: I real enjoyed writing that last scene, especially Cassius! I just love excitable and energetic characters. Also I do plan on writing that story that Raven's mother told her. I'll probably include it as a bonus chapter or something. Also there's some flower language? (I guess that's what you call it.)**

**Acacia: Secert love**

**Primrose: Eternal love or First love**

**Rainlilies: I will never forget you or I love you back**

**Moon flowers: Dreaming of love**

**Asphodoel: My regrets follow you to the grave**

**Peony: Shame **

**I'm a fan of flower language, so you guys should watch out for that. Anyway, please R&R! Let me know if you think this chapter was!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated this thing in a month! Sorry about that! I've been busy with school and family stuff. And then I got really bad writer's block on this. I've never been very good at writing filler chapters, so this was kinda hard for me. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

After we change, Minerva takes us to the Tribute Center. We ride in a crystal elevator to our floor. The apartment is huge, with big windows to let the sunlight in and an extravagant living room filled with plush couches and a huge TV. Servants bustle around the room, cleaning and preparing what I think will be our dinner. Rita is already lounging on the couch when we get there.

"Congrats, you both did great," says Rita.

"Yes, they did," says Minerva, "But that's only the beginning. There's the interview and the training and they need to form alliances-"

"Did you show them around yet?" asks Rita, interrupting Minerva's rambling.

"Oh, I'll let a servant do that," retorts Minerva, "We need to get this sponsor stuff straight."

Rita sighs and beckons a servant. A young girl walks up to her and Rita whispers something in her ear. The girl nods and comes near us. My name is Neva. I'll be your guide," she tells us. "Please, come with me."

* * *

><p>Neva takes us through the main floor of the Tribute Center, showing us the many rooms that are available for the tributes to use. A grand library with shelves that touch the high ceilings. An indoor pool as big as the square in Province 7. A highly unnecessary ball room with gorgeous golden chandeliers. A room filled with nothing but plush pillows. A garden filled with every plant I know of and more. All of this surrounded by an invisible fence that will send electricity through you if you try to escape.<p>

How wonderful.

"The President doesn't want the tributes to stress, so he built this center with spaces to relax as well," explains Neva as Gar and I trail behind her. For such a small girl, Neva sure does move quickly. Her blonde pigtails bounce as she moves, giving her an air of child-like playfulness. The fact that she has a button nose and freckles makes her look even more childish. When I look at her I can't help but think of Melvin.

Neva stops in front of two white doors. "This is the training center that you two will be in next week."

As Neva begins to spill out useless facts about the training center, I look at the doors before me.

In that very room, Gar and I will be training to kill each other for the public to enjoy.

I wonder if the training will even matter. Kids from Provinces 1, 2 and 3 always win because they start training early. I don't think I'll ever be able to catch up with them. Gar might be able to, because he's strong and had hunted for most of his life.

Gar pokes me in the side, snapping me out of my thought. "Come on, Rae. We're allowed to do anything we want until dinner."

* * *

><p>Gar closes the book with a loud clap. He scoots closer to me on the couch, draping his arm carelessly over my shoulder.<p>

"Hand me that book," says Gar, his voice echoing through the library.

I pass him yet another book about the history of the Games. "I understand that you want to be prepared as possible, but don't you think this is a bit much?" I ask him. I flip another page of my botany book, my brain excited for new information.

"If I'm going to get you out of there alive then I need to learn as much as possible."

I frown. "I thought we both agreed that we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"And then what?!" he says, his temper flaring. "We play rock paper scissors to see who lives and who dies?!"

"Gar, I-"

"-don't want to face the gravity of the situation. I know you want to pretend that this isn't happening but-"

I gasp. "Pretend?! Goddamit Garfield, all that's been on my mind is the Games! I know I'm not going make it, and you know it too!"

A look of pain washes over his face. "Rae, don't say that."

"You and I both know it! If anybody's pretending, it's you!" I hiss.

"Um, excuse me?" a soft voice interrupts.

Gar and I turn toward the fiery redhead standing before us. A light blush covers her face as she fights to get her words out. "I-I would like to read the book on botany that you have in your possession," she says, a bit too formally.

I blush and pass her the book. She thanks me and walks away, her red hair practically sweeping against the floor.

Once I feel like she's gone, I turn back to Gar. "We'll talk about it later," I tell him as I stand up.

"Fine," he says and turns back to his book, ignoring me as I leave.

* * *

><p>"Are you two alright?" ask Minerva as she passes the basket of rolls to Rita.<p>

I look up at her and try to put on my best fake smile. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you two are always chattering about something at dinner," she says. "And today you aren't. Did something happen?"

I twirl my pasta around my fork. "No, I'm just tired."

"And what about you, Garfield?"

Gar doesn't look at her. "Tired."

"Well you both can't be-"

"You two need to go to bed early," says Rita, cutting off Minerva. "You'll need your strength next week."

Gar and I both nod in reply.

After dinner, I take a shower and go to bed without telling Minerva or Gar goodnight. But I'm restless and sleep is something I can't do. Too many thoughts cloud my mind. _Are the kids alright? What about Gar's mother? How long will Gar hold this grudge against me? Who will kill me in the arena? When will I die in the arena?_

I get out of bed and begin to walk around the apartment. I can hear Gar snoring as I walk through the hall. I try to turn the front door, and to my surprise, it opens.

I take the elevator to the main floor. My footsteps echo through the building as I make my way to the library.

The wooden doors creak open as I slip through the opening. The sky light lets the moonlight flood the room, giving everything an eerie glow.

I walk through the library, feeling around until I make my way to the couch that Gar and I were sitting on earlier. The stack of books I left are still untouched. I curl up on the opposite side of the couch and begin to read where I left off.

I begin to lose track of time as the night stretches on. I'm on my fourth book when I hear the floor boards creak. I gasp and close my book. _Is that a guard? Am I in trouble?_

"I did not mean to frighten you," says a soft voice.

The girl from Province 2 steps closer, clutching a book close to her chest. "I could not sleep," she says.

We look at each other in silence as I weigh my options. I don't want to seem rude and not talk, but what if this is a trick? She pretends to be my friend until we step into the arena and she beheads me.

She stands there uncomfortably, waiting on me to say something. When she realizes I'm not going to say anything, she begins to ramble.

"Every time I tried to sleep, I would have a nightmare. I try not think about the Games but, I guess my fear is getting the best of me," she confesses.

"Why are you up so late?" she asks as she sits beside me on the couch. "Were you also having nightmares?"

I hesitate to answer. _What if she uses this against me? Would she be that cruel? _Her bright green eyes peer into mine as she waits for my answer. "I-I just wanted to finish reading," I tell her.

She doesn't see through my lie. "Really? Do you like to read?"

"I do."

"My mother used to read to me all the time. I remember she used to read Cinderella almost every night. I enjoyed that story because it showed that if you are patient, good things will come. But that is not always true..." she trails off, lost in her thoughts.

I attempt to fill the silence between us by sharing like she did. "I don't think I had a favorite. When I was young, I loved all books."

She turns to me and smiles. "You do seem like the type that would hold many books close to their heart."

We continue to talk all night, sharing little tidbits about each other. I find out that her fellow tribute's name is Richard Grayson. It seems like a fitting name for a boy from a family sitting on old money.

"What is your name?" she asks just the sun begins to peek through the skylight.

"Raven Roth," I tell her.

The sunlight shines through the window behind her, and the eerie glow is gone. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore. I feel at ease. There is something about her, her aura, that makes me feel happier. I begin to smile without even realizing it. She smiles back.

"My name is Kori Andr."

**A/N: Yay! Kori was finally introduced! I'm really excited to write the relationship between Raven and Kori because it was my favorite in the show. Also, what do you think about Gar and Raven fighting? So you think they'll stay mad at each other until the Games or not? Please R&R.**


End file.
